Our Summer
by Panda Nyxus
Summary: Ty/OC


The ocean has always been my second home. Something about the waves have always called me to them; beckoning me to run into their warm embrace and be free. Nothing on land could ever compare the to the feeling I get when I hop on my surfboard and ride the waves.

After months of trying to convince my parents and planning out my summer, I was finally able to go Surfer's Paradise. It would be the first time I went anywhere without my parents, but I could think of nowhere better than with the Ridgemounts.

And there was no other reason I wanted to spend my summer with them. None at all.

"Sweetie are you all packed?" my mom asked as she popped her head into my room. "It's almost time for your flight."

"I've still got a few bits and bobs left to pack, but all my clothes and necessities are ready. Did Jeeves place my bags in the car already?" I asked as I continued rummaging through my papers. I had to make sure all the necessary documents were in my folder before I left.

"Don't take too long, I don't want to leave without you," she sang as she walked away from my door.

"It's not like the plane would leave without me anyway," I retort to her fading back. I smile and shake my head before continuing sorting through the documents.

I had the Mr. Ridgemount send the documents ahead of time so I could work through them while on my flight. The only way my parents would let me have a summer to myself was to ensure I could get into no trouble; I would be helping Mr. Ridgemount with his work and doing miscellaneous things around the hotel when need be. I'd be staying at their penthouse, both my parents and the Ridgemounts insisted on it, but the I had afternoons free to surf with my hearts content.

I packed the last of the documents away, grabbed my laptop and headphones, and made my way to the front door. My family were sitting in the living room; my mom was reading a magazine, my dad had a newspaper covering his face, while my brother was playing on his phone pouting.

He looked up as I walked in the room and turned to my parents to complain, "It's not fair that Maren gets to spend the summer with the Ridgemount's and I can't go. Why do I have to go with you guys to Europe?"

"We've been over this Ripley; you and George are not allowed to spend time together without us there. The Ridgemount's can control George but you are far too mischievous for them alone. Perhaps when you can prove to us that your experiments won't explode will we allow you to spend your summer vacation away from us," my dad said through his newspaper.

"Besides, your sister won't just be playing all summer, she'll be helping out James" my mother chipped in.

The ocean has always been my second home. Something about the waves have always called me to them; beckoning me to run into their warm embrace and be free. Nothing on land could ever compare the to the feeling I get when I hop on my surfboard and ride the waves.

After months of trying to convince my parents and planning out my summer, I was finally able to go Surfer's Paradise. It would be the first time I went anywhere without my parents, but I could think of nowhere better than with the Ridgemounts.

And there was no other reason I wanted to spend my summer with them. None at all.

"Sweetie are you all packed?" my mom asked as she popped her head into my room. "It's almost time for your flight."

"I've still got a few bits and bobs left to pack, but all my clothes and necessities are ready. Did Jeeves place my bags in the car already?" I asked as I continued rummaging through my papers. I had to make sure all the necessary documents were in my folder before I left.

"Don't take too long, I don't want to leave without you," she sang as she walked away from my door.

"It's not like the plane would leave without me anyway," I retort to her fading back. I smile and shake my head before continuing sorting through the documents.

I had the Mr. Ridgemount send the documents ahead of time so I could work through them while on my flight. The only way my parents would let me have a summer to myself was to ensure I could get into no trouble; I would be helping Mr. Ridgemount with his work and doing miscellaneous things around the hotel when need be. I'd be staying at their penthouse, both my parents and the Ridgemounts insisted on it, but the I had afternoons free to surf with my hearts content.

I packed the last of the documents away, grabbed my laptop and headphones, and made my way to the front door. My family were sitting in the living room; my mom was reading a magazine, my dad had a newspaper covering his face, while my brother was playing on his phone pouting.

He looked up as I walked in the room and turned to my parents to complain, "It's not fair that Maren gets to spend the summer with the Ridgemount's and I can't go. Why do I have to go with you guys to Europe?"

"We've been over this Ripley; you and George are not allowed to spend time together without us there. The Ridgemount's can control George but you are far too mischievous for them alone. Perhaps when you can prove to us that your experiments won't explode will we allow you to spend your summer vacation away from us," my dad said through his newspaper.

"Besides, your sister won't just be playing all summer, she'll be helping out James" my mother chipped in.


End file.
